Fading Away
by samui hoshi
Summary: How long will you wait until you put your love one in your arms? Will you wait till the days are gone? A story about Kyo's death and his struggle to finish his unfinished business here on earth even it means using Yuki's body to finish it. (Please R&R)
1. Prologue: Bitter Tears

**

Fading Away

**

** By: Samui Hoshi**

  


**Disclaimer:** Fruit basket is Natsuki Takaya's. I don't own any characters here but the words. Please don't sue me I don't have any money.   


**Author's notes:** This is a fic I rewarded myself for updating Tears of The Sky…… well that's all I can say right now…… Ja minna! Well I'm off to continue Onegai Tenshi And Moonlight Sonata…… Ja! Bye Bye! Please review ^_^   


**P.S.: 1.** Please suggest the pairing.   
**2.** Please tell me if this fic is worth continuing   
**3.** Please review   


**Warning:**Slight OOCs, bad words, maybe wrong grammars and spellings coz' English is not my first language, weirdness of the author and many more **^_^;**   


**Legend: (a/n :)** = author's notes inserted in the fic (to explain I guess)   
**~~*~~**= change of location or passing of time  
**"/……/**" = Thoughts   


**Prologue: Another Chance**   


It was another stormy night, yet my hard head still kept me going. She pleaded me not to go, but I didn't listen. And now I'm dead, I know I will not see her again…… I will never see her bright blue eyes, her beautiful face and her silly but beautiful smile.   


I cursed myself for not listening to her…… I blamed everything to myself…… if only I listened to her pleads and cries, I would still have a chance to say I love her.   


And now, while I walked through this cold and dark path they call cross roads…… I wept and cried as I did, thinking about this stupid mistake of mine…… Even though it hurts to walk all alone, I still kept on…… knowing this thoughts of mine will soon fade away.   


But like I expected, it never did, for I know she's hurting down there because me.   


For a long time now, I knew she loved me yet I chose not to notice; I feared that I might just hurt her in the end, make her cry none the less. I chose to hide in my cowardly self again and hid my feelings for her. I knew she wanted to hear from me those words, those three simple words yet to the very end…… I didn't.   


I knew that there is no use regretting now. I'm dead now. I couldn't do anything anymore but take my chances on that stupid nezumi…… that idiot who also hid his feelings for her cause he doesn't want to let her choose between the two of us; he knew it will just break her apart completely.   


Yuki…… my fiercest rival…… we both hated each other but for her happiness we chose to stop fighting.   


I knew he liked her but he still made way for Tohru and me. A puzzle for me before but now it's not…… now that I knew why he did that.   


To the end he wanted her to be happy…… even though not with him, as long as she's happy…… he's happy.   


Like her, he also pleaded me not to go that night…… Tohru was crying then and I knew it hurt him more than it hurt me…… yet I closed my ears once again.   


**(Flashback)**   


It was raining so hard and the whole city was starting to flood. The whole place was starting to become cold and everyone was in their houses near their warm furnaces. In the other hand, I was outside the house preparing to battle out the storm. My shishou invited me to come over his place that day and I just can't help but go their without letting the rain stop. As you can see, I have not seen my 'father' for a long time now and I just can't wait to see him again.   


"Ano…… Kyo-kun…… where are you going?" A sweet familiar voice startled me.   


I immediately lifted my head and let my shoes fall down my grasp.   


"I'm going to my shishou!" I exclaimed.   


"But there's a storm coming, and……" I cut of her words when I suddenly placed my shoes on and grabbed my coat on the coat hanger.   


"I'm going" I said to her coldly.   


"But Kyo-kun…… it's raining pretty hard and the winds are very strong…… something might happen to you out there.   


I smiled at her and placed my hand on her shoulder "Daijoubu!" I said.   


I didn't know why, but tears started to well up from her eyes…… as if it was the last time we will see each other again.   


She wiped her fallen tears in surprise "Are? Why am I crying?" She said while laughing a bit.   


Again I smiled at her then opened the fusama (**a/n:** Japanese sliding door) gently. Before I could get out she grabbed my hand and handed me an umbrella "Be safe!" She said as more tears streamed down her eyes.   


I coldly shrugged her hand and went out of the fusuma.   


As I headed towards the gates, a very angry nezumi approached me.   


"Baka neko! I thought we had a deal!" Yuki said angrily. "Didn't we have an agreement that you will not make her cry?"   


I looked at him and smirked. "Get out of the way! I need to go!"   


Without another word he hit me in the face.   


I immediately wiped the blood on my mouth and went on…… "Take care of her will you?"   


I immediately walked away, leaving both a crying Tohru and a puzzled Yuki.   


**~*~*~*~*~**   


I ran away as fast as I could and finally reached the last pedestrian crossing. Before I crossed, a familiar face approached me. It was Hanajima…… now I'm sure in for more counseling.   


She slowly walked towards me; froze my body completely.   


As she walked, something unsuspected happened…… a truck was driving so fast towards her direction…… A few seconds more passed before the driver saw her, he tried to step on the breaks and stop the truck but it was too late. The truck skidded on the road uncontrollably and went right towards her…… without another second to spare; I immediately rushed towards her and pushed her away from the truck. "Abunai!" I shouted.   


Everything happened so fast that I couldn't remember what exactly had happened all I now was that I was hit hard by the truck; the weird thing is that I didn't transform.   


My surroundings started to swirl then everything become dark and I couldn't breathe. I remember hearing sirens and people screaming all around me…… then …… silence.   


**(End Flashback)**   


I'm getting fed up wandering here without a destination. I'm sick and tired of being here all alone thinking about this mishap of mine…… I don't want to go on any further.   


I kneeled down and let my tears flow.   


I was at the verge of giving up when suddenly a bright light shone upon me.   


I covered my eyes from the blinding light then looked towards the source of it.   


"Come Kyo!" A voice from the light startled me. "It's time!"   


I immediately reached my hand towards the light. As I suspected, another hand reached down on me. I immediately grabbed it and pulled it down.   


To my surprise, an angel fell down the light.   


"Temme! What did you that for?" She said as she clenched her fist, ready to hit me in the face. "Answer me!"   


As her fist flew towards me in her fury; it suddenly stopped before it hit me.   


As if she just came out of her daze; she took one deep breath then immediately composed herself in front of me, then introduced herself.   


"Hi! I'm Kagura!" She said happily. "I'm the one who is supposed to usher you towards the gates!" She said happily.   


My eyes widened. First she was ready to explode and now she's so kind to me as if she was a different person all of the sudden…… she kinda reminds me of the Kagura I knew who passed away when we were still kids…… But this one is different; unlike Kagura I knew…… this Kagura is more explosive.   


She again offered her hand "Let's go! Kami-sama might scold me again!"   


I slapped her hand…… "No I'm not going anywhere!"   


Kagura's eyes widened then suddenly smirked…… Wait! She just smirked at me! Now I doubt if she is a real angel or not…… maybe she's just a devil disguised as an angel……   


"I see!" She said; pulling me out of my scary thoughts. "You're one of those people! The one that doesn't want to pass on because he or she still has an unfinished business down there on Earth.   


I nodded.   


"I see……" She paused for a second. "So I can't take you yet, you have to come back down again"   


My eyes widened because I didn't quite understand what she just have said. "What?"   


"I said you have to come back down there." She said as she pulled a big thick book out of nowhere. "Well as you can see, according to the rules, I can't take someone with me who has a heavy heart."   


"A heavy heart?" I asked her.   


She nodded then continued as she turned the pages of the old book. "It says here that I can't take someone without their free will…… so I'll send you back down there again."   


"You mean like a ghost or something."   


She nodded.   


"Then if that's the case I will just turn down your offer."   


The angel's eye's widened. "What?"   


"I said I'll turn your offer down!" I shouted; my voice's echo started to sound.   


"But you still have an unfinished business down there! I can't take you to the gates without your free will!"   


"I know!" I said; tilting my head a bit, letting my orange hair to slightly cover my face. "But I can't talk to her being a ghost!"   


The angel's eyes started to sparkle. "I see! It's like a tragic love story!"   


She paused then threw the big book away creating a loud thump on the floor.   


"Don't worry I'll help you!"   


I looked at her in disbelief.   


"So we need a medium I mean a body for you to resurrect you!"   


"Resurrect? Isn't that against your rules?" I asked her.   


She looked at me in confusion then gracefully stroked her hand at the air. Before I knew it, the book started to fly towards her. When the book reached her, she immediately scanned through it's pages "Yes! It is against the rules……" She paused then suddenly, she again threw her book away. "But who cares about the rules?! …… you want to finish your business don't you? And besides I want to see this stories ending! _/and if I pull this stunt off, my rank will finally go up…… I'll finally be a guardian angel!/_"   


She suddenly laughed evilly…… I looked at her in confusion.   


She finally stopped laughing when she suddenly noticed me looking at her. "Ahem _/blush/_, I guess we better get going."   


Without another word, she suddenly grabbed my hand and then blighting light started to surround us.   


**~*~*~*~*~**   


**(Earth)**   


I slowly opened my eyes that were still recovering from the bright light.   


When I finally opened my eyes, I was shocked at what I saw…… I was back on Earth.   


"Oi! What are you still standing there for? The clock is ticking." Kagura snorted who was a feet away from me.   


I immediately ran towards her.   


**~*~*~*~*~**   


"Oi! Kagura! Where are we going anyway?" I said in an irritated tone. "We've been walking for an hour now!"   


"I'm trying my best to find the place moron!" She said; a large vein pooping on her head. "It's been a while since I came here on Earth!"   


"Where are we really going?" I asked again.   


Kagura stopped then looked at me……" We're here to find you a body!" She said irritated.   


I looked at her in surprise as if I just realized what she had said…… I almost forgot what we were here for.   


**~*~*~*~*~**   


Another hour has passed and we were still walking around the place.   


I started to get irritated with our situation.   


I was about to hit her when suddenly she jumped in joy. "At last I found it!" She said.   


"Found what?" I asked.   


"The place!" She exclaimed.   


Without another word, she grabbed my hand again and pulled me towards the building.   


**~*~*~*~*~**   


"Hurry!" She snorted. "Find a body and let's get out of this place!"   


"You mean here!" I shouted.   


She nodded.   


"Here in the morgue!"   


She nodded again.   


"But these are corpses!"   


She nodded again.   


"I mean these are dead people's bodies!"   


She nodded once again. "Your point?"   


"My point is…… oh never mind!"   


Without another second to spare, she immediately pushed me towards one of the bodies. Before I knew it, I was inside the stinking corpse.   


"Now get up and let's go!" She said impatiently.   


"I refuse to go with this body!" I said in a monotone voice.   


"Why?" She asked me.   


"You're still asking why! Can't you see it yet?"   


She shook her head.   


"I'm a stinking corpse and I'm falling apart!" I said angrily, my cat ears and tail appeared. "If I go to her with this body, it's either she'll faint or just scream in terror!"   


"You have a point there!" She said.   


Without another word she reached towards me and before I knew it I was out of the corpse.   


"What now?" I asked her.   


"…… So you want a body which is alive and not falling apart?!" She inquired.   


I nodded.   


"I see……" She said while she folded up her right arm sleeve or whatever you call it of her dress.   


As she folded it; what looks like a watch appeared. She pushed a button then a screen made of light appeared. Before I knew it, a map appeared on the screen.   


"You have a map!" I said angrily. "Why didn't you use that before so that we didn't get lost earlier?!"   


A devious smile crept on her face…… "I was lazy! Okay?!"   


**~*~*~*~*~**   


She started to scan the map.   


"What are you looking for anyway?" I asked impatiently.   


"A body for you to use!"   


"A body? Why don't you just let me use my old body?"   


"That's possible if you want a shredded body!" She said.   


**(Silence)**   


It was getting dark and she was still scanning.   


I was about to get fed up on her when suddenly she said…… "Bingo! Kyo-kun! I found it!"   


"At last!" I murmured.   


"So who is the unlucky bastard?"   


She pushed another button of her 'watch', then the monitor suddenly vanished.   


"Before I tell you who it is let me first clear things out……" She said in a serious tone. "You may use the body any time you like but not a full day……"   


"Why not?" I interrupted.   


"Will you let me finish!" She said angrily.   


"Fine!" I said impatiently.   


"Because the person who owns the body is still alive, he or she will eventually 'wake up'. You will now that you are not in control anymore when you are literally kicked out of the body."   


"That's fine with me!" I said. "There's another thing, you must not tell anyone that you are Kyo, you may 'help' them remember but not tell straight forward…… you must let that person now that you are Kyo without telling them…… and you have to do this within a week."   


"A week!" I exclaimed "What can I do in a week? Don't you realize that it will take a month for anyone to recognize me and don't you realize that I'll be using another's body! Not mine!"   


"That's your problem now!' She snorted. "Well, it's up to you if you still want to continue this or not…… I could just……"   


I cut off her words. "Fine! A week's fine!"   


She smiled; no more vein pooping or steam coming out of her ears.   


"So who's the idiot? I want to see him now so I can finish this thing!" I said in a grumpy tone.   


She smiled once again. "Okay!" She said as she turned on the monitor once again…… "Prepare yourself!" She exclaimed.   


My eyes widened at what I saw.   


"His name is Yuki Souma!" She said in a merry tone.   


Yuki? That baka-nezumi? You can't be serious.   


**Tbc?????? ?_?**

  



	2. Day I: A Slap on the face Part I

**

Fading Away

**

** By: Samui Hoshi**

**Disclaimer:** Fruit basket is Natsuki Takaya's. I don't own any characters here but the words. Please don't sue me I don't have any money. 

**Author's notes:**Well I posted this chapter a bit late because my grandma suddenly died and I was quite depressed by that so I was in a slump for days and our competition for the NSPC suddenly changed schedule so we had to go to Laguna a bit earlier so I was delayed again. ^_^;; hehehe Well this is chapter I of this fic I hope you enjoy it. 

**Review Replies :**

**Isabelle Adamowitz :** Thank you so much for your review! I'm happy that you feel that way ^_^…… I didn't know someone would like this fic; to call the idea great really flattered me! I'm so happy right now! XD Ureshi! 

**Ashes of Death :** Thanks for your review! Thanks for saying that I had some grammatical errors in the last chappy. If you didn't tell me then I would have never known it because I tend to post my stories before I read it. ^_^;; I'm really sorry about this! From now on I'll read through the story first before I post it here. 

**Misaki the Assasin :** Gosh! To someone as great as you to like my story is more than flattery to me. *Hoshi's head starts to inflate…… Samui immediately gets a pin and pokes Hoshi's head…… Hoshi's head starts to emit hot air causing her to float all around the place* Please forgive Hoshi she just can't take it when someone great appreciates her work…… 

**Deity_of_Death :** Tnx for your review! So that's one for yukiru and one for kyoru =^_^= 

**Lys3 :** Hey! How did you know? You must have read my mind when I was asleep! Just kidding. Well the story was supposed to flow that way but I figured it would already be cliché so I thought off bringing up a new character (don't worry it is not my own character) in the story to make the story flow in a different path hehehehe. Well that's two for yukiru and one for kyoxkagura. 

**P.S.: 1.** Please suggest the pairing.

**2.** Please tell me if this is worth continuing

**3.** Please review

**Warning :** Weirdness of the author, slight OOCs, maybe weirdness of the story because of the author's weirdness 

**Legend: (a/n :) =** author's notes inserted in the fic (to explain I guess) **~~*~~=** change of location or passing of time **/……/-** thoughts 

______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Chapter I- Day 1: A Slap A On The Face (1/2)**

I walked slowly, passing the tall green trees near Shigure's house which I can now see, all alone /thank goodness that stupid angel left me./ 

**(Flashback)**

"Now Kyo-kun……" She said in a serious look. 

_/Kyo-kun?/_

"I'll leave you here now. I'll go back to heaven to patch things up so remember you're on your own now. "She said as she started to reveal her wings to start flying up to the heavens."And remember this is only for a week and you're not allowed to use his body for a very long time okay? " 

"Yes I know!" I said in a grumpy and annoyed tone. 

She looked at me once again then flew up into the sky. As she took off; I got on my feet and started to go to Shigure's house. 

Everything was going smoothly when suddenly I heard something coming towards me. I immediately turned my head. I was shocked at what I saw……It was Kagura! Flying 180 km/h towards me; with dust accompanying her. I tried to avoid her but to no avail. She practically landed on me. 

"I keep forgetting!" She said at me in a devious tone. 

"Forgetting what?" I said as I struggled to remove her from my stomach. 

"This!" She said as she bent down and kissed me on my cheek. 

"What the fuck was that?!" I said in an angry tone. 

"It's a goodbye kiss *evil laugh* Now ja bye bye!" She said then without another second to spare, flew off. 

**(End Flashback)**

My face started to curl up in disgust as those memories flashed before me, when suddenly I remembered why I am here. I quickly shook the thought away from my head and immediately looked at the inu's house. 

It was still the same. Still the same old wooden walls, same old creaking fusumas and same old door and roof. Everything was pretty much the same except for the deafening silence and comfortable peace that surrounded the house. Silence and peace was something that this place lacked at the very beginning…… the fact that the neko and the nezumi lived in the same house add up a troublesome inu and a silly onigiri. 

I can't help but smile as my tainted memories flashed before me. Memories that all happened in may short lived stay here in this house. Bitter or sweet, happy or sad, this house witnessed and captured it all and kept it in its hallways …… just like us; took a snap at those days and laminated it in our hearts. 

_*laugh*_ I'm starting to sound like a stupid character in a TV sop opera…… I guess being dead and all makes you sappy and dramatic………… I guess it's because you know that you can never go back to be with the people you love…… you can't go there and eat with them, pick a fight with them, insult them, play badminton with them, and…… be there to see their beautiful silly smile. 

I guess its better this way; maybe I shouldn't bother them anymore. I guess they're happy now, now that I'm gone. I guess they have peace now……No more baka-neko to bother them……and I guess it's better for me too…… no more bothersome curse to cause me pain anymore……… 

Tears began to well up in my eyes…… I tried to stop them from flowing but to no avail. The tears just started to rain on my cheeks; I can't seem to stop it. 

_/"No more Tohru to beam a smile to me; make me happy."/_

But what if she's crying?…… Crying because of stupid me…… in pain…… all alone………But I just want her to be happy and forever smiling not in pain…………just thinking of her crying makes me wanna go inside the house and brush all her tears away and say everything's okay and I'll be just forever by her side…… waitin'. 

But then again…… it would hurt her even more if I leave her again……She might know that i'm Kyo even if I am in that stupid Yuki's body but she might get hurt again if I leave her side once more. I don't want to pain her anymore so I guess it's better if I will not do this and just pass on. 

I walked back an inch and to my dismay, an inu barked at me as if it knows I'm here. I walked backed immediately when suddenly the door suddenly flung open, revealing a person who was wearing all white. 

As the person came nearer, so as the dog before me. I didn't know what to do when something suddenly hit me, I'm dead now so no one can see me and this inu can't harm me…… So without another second to spare I went back near the house, not minding the dog that was running and barking at me. 

I quickly gave a sigh of relief when the dog suddenly jumped towards me, passed through me, and plummeted on the ground. 

I was giving the dog all my attention so I forgot the person who went out Shigure's house……not until the person came before me………… it was…… it was Tohru. 

She was crying…… how I wish I could wipe those tears from her eyes…… it pains me to see her cry……it practically tears me apart……But what can I do? I'm dead…… I'm right in front of her and I can't even do anything to ease her pain………**DAMN THIS SUCKS!**

"Kyo………kun……" She said weakly as she locked her gaze towards me. 

My eyes widened. 0.0 I'm dead how could she see me. 

**Tbc?????? ?_?**

______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Well this chappy is supposed to be longer but I just like it leave it there…… I think it's a cliffy *demonic laugh*……So did you like it? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review! I'll post the other half of this chapter maybe next week but then again who knows what may come up. ^_^;; 

So 'till then…… Ja Ne! 

**Samui Hoshi**


	3. Day I: A Slap on the face Part II

**Fading Away Samui Hoshi**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Fruit basket is Natsuki Takaya's. I don't own any characters here but the words.  
Please don't sue me I don't have any money.  
  
**Author's notes:** Gomene minna! I really didn't mean to update this late it's just that this stupid computer of ours broke down so it needed to be rebooted which means all of my data was erased......I didn't have any idea that this would happen so I didn't have a back-up. I'm really sorry people! I hope you all forgive me.  
  
**P.S.: 1.** Please suggest the pairing.  
**2.** Please tell me if this is worth continuing  
**3.** Please review  
  
**Warning :** Weirdness of the author, slight OOCs, maybe weirdness of the story because of the  
author's weirdness and bad words courtesy of Kyo-kun  
  
**Legend: (a/n :) =** author's notes inserted in the fic (to explain I guess)  
**= **change of location or passing of time  
**_/....../=_** thoughts

**Chapter II- Day 1: A Slap A On The Face (2/2)  
**  
I was giving the dog all my attention so I forgot the person who went out Shigure's house......not until the person came before me............ it was...... it was Tohru.  
  
She was crying...... how I wish I could wipe those tears from her eyes...... it pains me to see her cry......it practically tears me apart......But what can I do? I'm dead...... I'm right in front of her and I can't even do anything to ease her pain.........DAMN THIS SUCKS!  
  
"Kyo.........kun......" She said weakly as she locked her gaze towards me.  
  
My eyes widened. 0.0 I'm dead how could she see me.  
  
"It's really you isn't? Kyo-kun! You came back for me!" She said her bitter tears were now replaced with tears of joy; she immediately ran towards me.  
  
I just stared at her with much confusion and froze in my spot. "How could she see me? Don't tell me after I died she became a psychic or that friend of hers, Hanajima, transmitted some of her very weird powers to her........."  
  
I quickly shook of my confusion and started to think what I should do.  
  
_/I know!/_ I thought. _/maybe if I run here this minute, she'll think that it was just a dream or just a mirage."./  
_  
I was about to do my 'plan' when I realized that it was too late to do that now because she's already like just 10 inches from me. I don't want her to think that I'm running away from her or something.  
  
_ /Come on Kyo! Think! Think!/_ I was about to turn hysterical when suddenly it hit me. She can see me clearly; I think this is the right time to do my deed so that I can get this over it.  
  
I immediately composed myself and looked at her like I always did and gave her one of my rare smiles. 

****

****  
  
"Kyo-kun!" She said as she threw herself towards me......... when suddenly......... a blinding flash swallowed me entirely and two very strong hands gripped me in the chest ...... ...and then I vanished, leaving her to do her wet works once again.  
  
"Kyo-kun......Kyo-kun......" A familiar voice whispered in my ear...... every syllable echoed again and again in my head......  
  
"Kyo-kun......" There it was again, this time it was much louder and clearer.  
  
"Kyo-kun!" It said in an angry tone......wait! An angry tone ......  
  
I then opened my eyes that were still recovering from that very bright light, slowly. My vision was nearly clear, when suddenly......I received a very hard blow on my cheek.  
  
"Kyo-kun! Wake-up!" 

****

**  
  
(After Five Minutes)**  
  
Now that my head stopped spinning and my feeling of nausea ness is finally gone _/My cheek is still throbbing though/_, I was ready to face the person who caused this.  
  
I quickly got of the white soft bed I was lying on and got on my feet. I then walked out the white room and looked for the culprit.  
  
The whole place outside the room was really silent and white......so damn white! Even just a speck of dirt would be visible to a blind man. Whoever is living here is sure obsessed with white.  
  
I stopped looking at the rooms and furniture which were also freakishly white and got back to my main objective......to catch the idiot who kidnapped me and punched me hard in the face. 

****

After five more minutes, my knees are starting to collapse and my feet to hurt like hell. I was really short of breath and I was perspiring profusely _/It just makes me wonder, I'm dead and I still need to breathe and perspire? What's the difference in living and dying anyway if you still need to do this in order to stay alive......as a ghost!/_ Man! This place is huge! It's like infinity in here! 

****

****  
  
After two more rooms I was really at the verge of giving up when suddenly......  
  
"Kyo-kun!" There was the same voice once again.  
  
I immediately turned my head. I was shocked at what I saw......It was Kagura! Flying 180 km/h towards me.  
  
I tried to run from her but it was too late, she already had me in a bear hug. 

****  
  
"Kyo-kun, why did you go out your room? Didn't you know that you made me worry just by doing that?" She said in a 'worried' tone while she held one of my hands.  
  
I glared at her and immediately removed my hand out of her grasp. "So you're the culprit!" I said in between pants and gasps for air.  
  
She refused to answer but instead, she just looked straight in my eyes and smiled. "Its hard......isn't it......" She said in a quite serious tone.  
  
"Hard?" I asked in both shock and confusion.  
  
She nodded. "Hard to do all of these things......"  
  
I immediately broke our 'eye contact' and looked at the corridor at the end of the last room I could see. From what she just said I could say that she's referring to my unfinished task...  
  
"Of course it is......" I said, still not looking at her. "How would you feel if you got separated with the only one you truly loved and knowing the fact you might not see her again...... do things you wanted to do with her and savor ever minute of it...... How would you feel when you see the only one who understood and loved you, suffering and you can't do a damn thing about it......How would you feel?"  
  
She giggled. "I'm not talking about that moron!" She said between giggles. "I'm talking about doing the things you do when you're still alive like breathing, perspiring and feeling pain...... those things."  
  
I sweat dropped then glared at her. "You mean I got all sappy and dramatic for nothing?!" I said angrily; my cat ears and tail appeared.  
  
"It's not my fault!" She said mischievously.  
  
I gave her another death glare while I clenched my fist; a big vein popping on my forehead. "It is your fault! You idiotic angel!"  
  
She once again looked at my eyes and gave me a painful look. "Kyo- kun......why do you treat me like this?" She said in a half dramatic tone.  
  
As if it was a soothing song; my body immediately softened up...... I don't know why but her words she just said hit me hard.  
  
"I'm doing everything I could do just to help you fulfill your unfinished task and this is the thanks I get!" She continued.  
  
I was dumbfounded.  
  
"How dare you Kyo-kun!" She said in a very angry tone then she blasted, her eyes in a violent rage...... her ears were spewing with hot steam and she was turning red with fury.  
  
Without another second, I immediately received a kick then a punch then another kick......

****  
  
After that brutal beating she finally stopped and looked at me once again.  
  
"Who did this to you?" She asked in a surprise and much worry.  
  
"You......did......" I said with pain.  
  
"Oh my poor Kyo-kun...... you must be really hurt and dizzy......mistaking me as one of the evil devils who attacked you......" She said dramatically. "Don't worry...... I'll avenge you."  
  
And then without another word she left flying once again in her very murderous speed and with another blink of an eye she was back with a handful of devils in her hands; threw them all in a large 'trash can' and sent them to oblivion.  
  
"That should take care of them!" She said as she closed the 'trash can' cover and threw it away.

**  
(After almost more than ten minutes of eary silence)  
**  
"I'm sorry to that to you a while ago......" She said, trying to break the ice.  
  
I stopped rubbing my burning cheek and looked at her. "It's......okay......" I said in my usual grumpy tone.  
  
"I know you'd understand!" She said happily while she gave me another deadly bear hug. "After all......you still have 6 days anyway!"  
  
I slowly and painfully released myself from her cursed hug and looked at her in confusion. I only thought that she was apologizing because of beating me a while ago......  
  
"So you're the one who pulled me back there...... when I was about to tell Tohru that I loved her......" I said, finally realizing what she meant.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Why did you do that you freakin' bitch! I was this close in fulfilling my task!" I said angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry but if I let you do that......you're not going to fulfill anything." She argued.  
  
"What do you mean not going to fulfill anything?! I was this close and you come just in time to ruin everything! ...... I think what you mean to say is I won't fulfill anything because of you!" I argued back.  
  
She punched me hard in the face. "Would you let me explain!" She said angrily while she withdrew her fist from my face.

"It is not possible for you to finish your task like that!" She explained.  
  
"And why?" I said impatiently. "Didn't you see that she sees me...... she can perfectly see me as a freakin' ghost...... I think I can take advantage of that!"  
  
She listened in an unkempt manner; a very big vein throbbed on her forehead.  
  
"I can tell her that I love her even though I'm a ghost because she can see me!" I emphasized once again.  
  
"Idiot!" She said as she threw a boulder at me; missing me just a few inches. "She can see you but she'll never hear you!"  
  
"What makes you so sure?!" I said with fury.  
  
"Because I've already tried before when I was in your place!"  
  
**Tbc ??**

****

**Author's Notes:** Yes another cliffie! Bwahahahahaha! (For me at least)......Well that's the end  
of Day 1, I hope you all liked it lt; Well I know I've missed a lot of loose ends but don't worry all of them will be answered in the second day and Imean everything, like the reason why Tohru can see Kyo even though his dead and the 'answer' to the cliffie so please stay tuned for the next chapter. Well ja for now! I promise to update next week and if I don't, you're welcome to flame me and bombard me with mail containing flames...... pauses for a minute (Samui enters and hits Hoshi in the head. "Stop flattering yourself do'aho!")  
  
**P.S.: 1.** Please suggest the pairing.  
** 2.** Please tell me if this is worth continuing  
** 3.** Please review  
**4.** The reason why this chapter(s) is entitled a slap in the face because Kagura's revelation is like a slap on Kyo's face == 

**Review Replies:  
  
Madoka-** The answer to all your queries will all be answered in the next chapter (Day II) I just  
hope you're going to read my fic once again. Thankies for the review  
  
**Angelicheezpie-** Thankies for the review

**Yun Fei-** I'm not that evil......hehe just joking...... Thankies for the review! nn  
  
**Omiagete-** Thankies for the review! : p  
  
**Isabelle Adamowitz-** Well......I really don't know about the dog...... I'm really happy that you  
feel that way! Thankies for the review!  
  
**P.S. -** I really love your fic 'Black Boudoir'  
  
**Misaki the Assasin-** Hoshi gives all her love to Ash......then cries "Now that I gave all my  
love to Ash; I don't have any love left to love myself......wahhh!"  
(Samui comes out and pushes Hoshi in the background) Sorry about  
that...... Well thanks for the review and I almost forgot Hoshi says that  
your expression is really nice...... (Suddenly a dork shows up and pushes  
Samui in the background) well P.S. is indeed a word and from my recent  
researches, I've come to a conclusion that P.S. is short for please. (Samui  
finally gets to his feet and attacks the unsuspecting dork) How dare you do  
that to me?!  
  
**TKBHfanclubmember#1-** Thankies for the review! We'll see what we can do about that......  
well actually, we haven't agreed upon the pairings...... so the  
pairing is really up to all of the readers like you   
  
**Ozzy-** Thankies for the review 


	4. Day I All Over Again

**Fading Away   
By: Samui Hoshi **

Disclaimer: Fruit basket is Natsuki Takaya's. I don't own any characters here but the words. Please don't sue me I don't have any money. 

**Author's notes:** Wahh! Sorry Minna! I was supposed to update two weeks ago but two typhoons came to our country and caused major damages (knocked over lots of electric posts, thus, no electricity at all) There were lots of rallies and bombings……so my parents told me not to 'play' with the computer (when there was electricity) and instead, read the newspaper or watch news ;; (Samui comes in) Why don't you just tell them the truth…… (Hoshi raises one eye brow) The truth…… that you were just lazy…… (Hoshi grabs a golden cauldron and throws it towards Samui; a direct hit on the face) Didn't I tell you to stop telling the truth? The truth hurts you now so it's bad! 

**P.S.: 1.** Please suggest the pairing.   
**2.** Please tell me if this is worth continuing   
**3.** Please review   
**Warning:** Weirdness of the author, slight OOCs, maybe weirdness of the story because of the author's weirdness and bad words courtesy of Kyo-kun 

**Legend: (a/n :) =** author's notes inserted in the fic (to explain I guess) 

**=** change of location or passing of time 

**/……/=** thoughts 

**Chapter III- Day 1 All Over Again **

(Day 1 behind the scenes) 

"I can tell her that I love her even though I'm a ghost because she can see me!" I emphasized once again. 

"Idiot!" She said as she threw a boulder at me; missing me just a few inches. "She can see you but she'll never hear you!" 

"What makes you so sure?!" I said with fury. 

"Because I've already tried it before when I was in your place!" 

I looked at her with shock and disbelief. 

(Normal POV) 

She sat down on the white cold pavement and hugged her legs; her face buried under her knees. 

"When I was alive…… like you, I also had someone I loved dearly." She slowly said in a serious tone as she gently raised her head; her beautiful brown locks gently covered her face. "We were very happy together and were really close…… we were inseparable……Until one day……" 

She paused for a while then looked at the structure's white ceiling. "Our 'master' decided to kill him……" 

**(Flashback)**

"You are a disgrace in this family! You're worthless! You're unworthy of bearing our name you filthy cursed child!" A tall old **(a/n: well not that old)** man said angrily at the little kid sitting in front of him, not looking scared or nervous at all. 

"Son!" He said to the older pale kid behind him. "Come here!" 

The black haired kid immediately went towards the man with much fear and hesitation in his eyes. 

"Take this……" The old man said as he gave the pale child a little dagger with Japanese calligraphy **(a/n: Kanji)** carved at its genuine silver handle. 

The lad took the weapon; his hands all shaky. 

"Kill him……" His father ordered him in a stinging cold tone. 

The boys widened as he heard this. "N……n……no……" He stammered as he tried to give back the weapon to his father. 

"No?" The man said angrily; his face in a murderous expression. 

"I……I……don't want…… to kill anyone……" The kid said in fear. 

"You don't want to kill?" The man looked at him angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you this?" 

The man immediately drew out his belt from his pants and wound it in his hand. "You're the next one to take this responsibility…… so you should now how to kill and make the ones who give disgrace and bring bad fortune to our clan, suffer!" He said as he whipped the helpless young boy. 

After much beating……the man finally stopped and the reverted his attention back to the younger boy sitting in front of them. "Very well then……" He said in a sly tone. "Yamazaki! Hiroshi!" 

He ordered the two men standing beside the kid to hold him tight so that he would see how to kill someone. "Hold my son and do whatever it takes to make him witness every little thing I would do ……… I don't care if you'll hurt him in doing so…… just make sure he sees everything and that little eyes of his not be closed no matter what." 

The old man slowly walked towards the other kid; his son desperately struggled from the two men. 

"This is how you kill!" He said as he held the dagger and pointed it towards the young boy. 

**(End Flashback)**

"They were unaware that I was watching them……So I hid myself but when I saw our 'master' about to kill him……I immediately jumped from my hiding place and then pushed my beloved away from him." She paused and looked at the orange-head beside her. "The dagger pierced through my chest…………the other people also watching this immediately rushed towards me and desperately tried to stop my wound from bleeding, but to no avail." 

"I knew that there is no way they could save me……… so I looked at my beloved for the very last time………and was surprised to seem him, for the first time, cry………I smiled at him then closed my eyes………" She looked back at the ceiling. "Then I died……" 

She slowly shifted her gaze to the guy beside him. "Like you……… I also wanted to do my 'unfinished' task." She said seriously. "I also wanted to say I love you to him for the very first and last time……like you he saw me……but I could never reach him" 

"I tried everything to communicate with him but to no avail…… he never heard me nor did he respond to the medium I used." She stopped and looked at Kyo who was looking all serious. 

"So I didn't want you to do the mistake I all ready made……" She smiled at him. "But you were so stupid! You almost made the same mistake!" 

Kyo stood up and his cat ears and tail immediately appeared. "How dare you call me stupid……I'm not stupid!" 

Kagura also stood up and hit him in the head. "Yes you are! You almost cost me my job back there!" She said angrily. 

The two shot angry words towards each other. Again and again they did when finally Kyo was too tired to even open his mouth. 

Kagura giggled. "So now……in order for you to make everything right, so that I won't lose my job, I will give you the guidelines." 

She gracefully waved her hand and a big thick book, a little bit thinner than the rule book she used at their first meeting, immediately went towards Kyo. 

He caught it and opened it; coughed at the dust that was in the book. He read the book's title. "Guidelines for cursing the living?" He said in confusion. 

Kagura immediately took the book from Kyo and giggled. "Ehehe…… wrong book!" 

She gracefully waved her hand once again and a new book flew towards her. She first read the title then gave it to Kyo. 

"Guidelines for Idiots?" He read the title of the new book in much confusion. 

She nodded. "That book contains everything you want to know like the rules and the reason why you still feel alive………its written in the simplest words so that idiots like you would understand." 

A vein throbbed on Kyo's forehead. "Who are you calling an idiot?" He said angrily. 

Kagura touched Kyo's nose with his pointing finger. "You!" She said in a mischievous tone. 

Upon hearing this, Kyo's ears started to emit hot steam. "Temme!" 

Kagura laughed then started to levitate. "I'm going to leave you here first so that you could finish reading the whole book……I'll be back when I sense that you already finished reading it." 

And then without another word she took off and left the very furious neko. 

****

After two hours or so, Kagura finally came back from nowhere. "Ohh…… you're not finished yet…… my sensor might not be working again……" She said as she looked at the orange-head still flipping through the book's pages. 

Kyo shrugged. "No……I'm finished……" He said as he continued flipping the pages. 

"Then why are you still reading?" Kagura asked in curiosity. 

"I'm reading through it again because maybe I missed something." He said impatiently. 

"So you're reading through it again so that you won't mess up?" She said with a big smile. 

Kyo shrugged again. "You told me that this book would give you all the information I need but……" 

"But what?" She asked. 

"I can't seem to find the answer to my own queries………it did answer why I still feel alive **(a/n: Guidelines for idiots chapter two- a ghost would still feel alive even after death when he or she hasn't passed on yet; the ghost is still technically alive because he/she hasn't yet achieved eternal life that kami-sama promised, the life where one would never feel tired, pain, hunger, etc.)** but not my other more important questions." 

"Like what?" She inquired. 

"Like the reason why she could still me even though I'm dead……" He said in a serious tone. 

Kagura slowly took the book from Kyo and threw it away. 

"What did you do that for? I still haven't scanned through the whole thing yet." Kyo said angrily. 

She smiled at him. "You know Kyo, no matter how many times you scan and read that book……you'll never find the answer in that book." 

"Eh? But you said it would tell everything I wanted to know." He said in an angrier tone. 

Kagura nodded then answered. "Everything you want to know……but that book has its own limitations……" 

Kyo looked at her in much confusion. 

"You see, kami-sama created that book to give a lost soul like you to have a chance to finish your unfinished business…… he only wrote the things that would make your stay there on Earth perfect and since the event where Tohru saw you was a mistake/flaw…… that perfect book doesn't know the answer." She explained slowly. 

He looked at her in much disappointment. 

"But I do know the answer……" She revealed. 

"You do? What is it?" He said trying to hide his excitement in his usual grumpy tone. 

"It's very simple really……" She said trying to avoid his eyes. "It's not a sentence nor a phrase but just a word." 

"A word?" Kyo asked to confirm if what he had just heard was right. 

She nodded then continued. "It's just a word but it's really powerful." 

Kyo listened to her impatiently as she described that word all over again when finally, Kyo snapped. "Stop beating around the bush woman and just tell me what the word is already." 

Kagura glanced at him. "Fine! It's love!" She said angrily. 

"Love?!" He said in disbelief. 

Kagura nodded. "The most powerful thing kami-sama made." 

"Would you stop it with that most powerful dialogue and tell me how 'love' made her see me." He said impatiently. 

She glared at him once again. "Love makes everything possible point Dexter!" 

Kyo raised his brow unable to process what she just said in his mind. 

She gave a sigh and continued. "Love makes everything possible……love makes one see everything." 

Kyo looked at her and raised his brow further. 

"It means because of the fact that she loves you so much; she saw you even though you're dead so that crap couples tell each other during weddings. You know the 'till death do us part' jig is completely untrue……as long as there is love no one could part because of the string where they'll always be attached together." 

"So you're telling me that she loves me so much that's why she saw me and the string where we are connected is still attached." He said. "So that's also the reason why you're beloved saw you." 

She shrugged. "Nope……it's just because he wanted to see me…… to thank me." 

Once again, Kyo raised his brow. 

"He never did love me back…… he only saw me as a friend……not a lover……so after he saw me, he never saw me again……… because we are not connected with a string. I did love him so I have the string already attached to my heart while the other end of the string was just in front of him, but he never even dared to attach it to his nor even tried to touch it." She said seriously. "You now……for a telephone to work……it must work in both ways." 

Kyo looked at the sad angel and then decided to change the topic. "So what about the dog? Don't tell me that that dog loved me too?" 

Kagura shrugged then smiled. "If my info is correct…… the dog is Shigure…… one of your cousins…… " 

Kyo sweat dropped. "Stupid Shigure!" 

The angel finally regained her smiling face. "Well let's go then……times ticking you know " She said as she offered her hand towards the cursing orange-head. 

**(End Day 1 behind the scenes) **

(Day 1 All Over Again) 

(Kyo's POV) 

I slowly walked towards the inu's house and looked at it. It was still the same. Still the same old wooden walls, same old creaking fusumas and same old door and roof. Everything was pretty much the same except for the deafening silence and comfortable peace that surrounded the house. Silence and peace was something that this place lacked at the very beginning…… the fact that the neko and the nezumi lived in the same house add up a troublesome inu and a silly onigiri. 

I can't help but smile as my tainted memories flashed before me. Memories that all happened in may short lived stay here in this house. 

I shrugged of these thoughts from my head. _/dejavu?/_

****

I made my way towards the back door and opened it slowly. I stopped and looked at the things in the house. I really wasn't in a hurry to find that baka-nezumi so that I can use his body for the fact I still have this day and six days more to finish my unfinished task. 

**(Flashback) **

(Normal POV) 

"Kyo-kun since I dragged you at my place…… your time to stay there on Earth was reset?" Kagura said. 

"Reset? What do you mean?" Kyo said in a puzzle look. 

"Reset……It means the time for your stay here on Earth was reverted back to day one." She explained. "Which means that the first day you went back on Earth was just like a bonus." 

Kyo raised one of his brows. "So why did you even bother to tell me "After all……you still have six days anyway! speech **(a/n: from last chapter)**?" 

"You looked so serious then………I just wanted to cheer you up!" She smirked. 

"Temme! What do you mean cheer me up? Don't you know how much thought I have to give just to fit my 'schedule' in that six days you said I only had?" He yelled angrily. 

"Well……hmmm……seven days……what should I do when he's not here?" She whispered to herself; ignoring the furious latter. She turned her back against him. 

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" He said in a very mad tone. 

Kagura turned around and looked at Kyo. "Hmmm……wait……I think I forgot something to tell you besides that……" She said as she tried to remember. 

"What now?" He said impatiently. 

"Wait I'm still thinking!" She said in irritation. 

"Com'on I have no time to waste!" 

She looked at him once again. "Hit me!" She said. 

He looked at her in a confused manner. "What?" 

"I said hit me!" She said once again. 

"Hit you! Why?" He said in a very shocked tone. 

"So that I would remember it, idiot!" She replied. 

"I can't do that!" 

"Why?" The angel asked curiously. "Is it because I'm just too beautiful that you can't hit me?" 

"Of course not!" He shot back. 

A vein throbbed on her forehead. "Why then?" She said; trying to hide her frustration. 

"You're a girl for heaven sake!" He said trying to avoid meeting the angel's eyes. "My shishou always told me not to hit a girl!" 

Kagura nodded. "Makes sense to me! ……" She said as she clenched her fist. "Then I'll hit you instead!" 

And with that, she hit Kyo hard and made him fly through the ceiling. 

****

"I finally remembered!" She announced happily. 

"……………_/so all she needs is to hit me and she'll remember……… Ch! Why should I be the one who gets hit in the head?/_" Kyo thought. "So what is it?" 

She looked at her watch then nodded. "The time here in heaven is different." 

Kyo again raised his brow. (a/n: I'm sorry if I always use the raising eye brow thingy ;;) 

"An hour here is equal to a week down there on Earth." She continued. 

"What!" Kyo interrupted. 

"I've kept you here for four hours or so……" She looked at the shocked neko. "You do the math!" 

"A month! It's already been a month!" He said as he cursed loudly. 

Kagura nodded. "Well so I have to send you back there now!" She announced as gave a little snap. 

Kyo looked at the floor where he was standing on. "Wha!" He said as the floor vanished. 

"Bye! Bye Kyo-kun! Don't mess up, Okay!" She yelled at the falling screaming boy. 

**(End Flashback) **

(Kyo's POV) 

"A month aye? I wonder if she has already gotten over me." He asked himself. 

He continued walking and ventured up the house when suddenly he heard someone climbing up the stairs. 

"Shit! What if it's her I can't afford to mess up again and wait another week or so!" I told myself as I tried to hide myself. 

I peeked at the opening in front of me and tried to see who the person was. 

"It's only that baka-nezumi………" I said in an irritated tone. 

I quickly passed through my hiding place and followed the stupid nezumi. 

_/Its pay back time baka-nezumi/_ I thought mischievously as I launched myself towards him and entered his filthy body. 

I gave a loud laugh as I looked at the mirror. Now let's see how I can mess you up bwahahahahahaha! 

I opened his side drawer on his desk and grabbed a pentel pen and removed its cap. "Now let's see how you look like as a panda!" 

I was about to write on Yuki's face when suddenly I heard someone yelling downstairs. 

I sprinted outside and looked for the source. I was surprised at what I saw. It was Tohru and Hanajima! 

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to see your face anymore?!" Tohru yelled at the crying latter. 

"Tohru………please forgive me……… sorry" Hanajima said, crying. 

"Sorry?" She said as tears started to flow on her cheeks. "Do you think your pleas for forgiveness could bring him back? If it wasn't for you, he would still be here with me." 

"I really………I'm sorry!" Hanajima pleaded. 

"Get out! I don't want to see you ever again!" The latter yelled. 

Hanajima looked at Tohru then looked at me………then she walked away. 

"Yuki-kun! What are you doing there?" She said as she wiped her tears away and tried to smile. 

"Ummmm………" I said trying to think of a reason when suddenly the tea kettle whistled. 

"Ahh! I forgot the kettle!" She said as she ran towards the kitchen. 

I stood still on my place for a minute or so then followed her shortly. 

(At The Kitchen) 

As I entered the kitchen I looked at her smile. I was really happy to see her again. I grabbed a chair near the table and continued watching her. 

"What's wrong Yuki-kun?" She asked me in a worried tone. 

"Ahhhh……nothing……" I said. 

"Okay!...." She said as she beamed a smile at me. "You want some tea then?" She offered. 

I nodded and then she took a tea cup in the kitchen cabinet. 

"Here you go." She said as she gave me the tea cup. 

She sat beside me and took a sip in her own cup. 

"Could I ask you something? If you don't mind." I asked in the nezumi's annoying super polite tone. **(a/n: Guidelines for Idiots Chapter Five: When a ghost uses a living person's body, that ghost must see to it that he/she will act like the person…… he/she must see to it that he/she acts perfectly like the medium he is using because once the guards of the balance of the living and the dead notices something different in a person…… they would use a machine that will see through the person's body and once they caught a ghost using that body without permission……. That ghost will be immediately dragged out of the body and be sent to oblivion.)**

"Sure! Ask away!" She said happily. 

"Why did you……ummm…… 'kick' Hanajima out of the house?" I asked slowly and calmly. 

Tohru looked at me, her smiling face faded away. "Didn't I tell you the reason before?" She said. 

"Ah……eh……" I stammered while I tried to dig up a reason in my brain. 

She smiled at me. "So you've forgotten already………" She said to me trying to avoid meeting my eyes. "I don't blame you do………it's been already been a month………so it's natural for a person to forget……" 

I gave a sigh of relief……_/that was close/_

"Like I said before……" She continued. "She's the reason why Kyo-kun is not here with us anymore……… that's why I despise her……… I don't want to see her………it's all her fault." She said as tears started to well up in her eyes; trickled down her cheek. 

"It's not her fault……" I said while I wiped her tear with one slender hand. "Nor it is anybody's fault……" 

"Eh?" She said in surprise. 

"It was that baka-nezumi……… I mean that baka-neko's choice to do that." I replied. "It's not Hanajima-san's fault she was saved…… she didn't even want to be saved for she knew when he saved her; it'll cause his life." 

"Still……she could have seen the truck……" She protested. 

I shrugged my head. "The truck just came out of nowhere and it was going on a very dangerous speed." 

She looked at me in confusion. "How did you know that?" She asked. 

"Ah……eh……" I stammered. "That's what the investigation showed………" 

"I see……" She approved. "But she still could have resisted to be saved and pushed Kyo-kun instead and just died." 

I shrugged again. "There was no time." I explained. "She did resist but I………I mean he chose to save her……… he knew that if he'll not save her, you'll be sad and angry at him, like your angry at Hanajima-san right now, and its something he never wanted you to feel towards him." 

She kept quiet for a while. "But didn't he think about the fact that I will be sadder if I lost him." 

I smiled slowly. "Why don't we just put it this way?" I said calmly. "What will you do if you were in his place……would you save Hanajima-san?" 

She nodded. "Of course I will…………" She answered. "She's my friend after all……" 

I smiled at her. "And like you said, your friend is our friend too, right?" I said. 

She nodded." But still…………" She tried to reason out once again. 

"Oh come on Honda-san!" I said losing my cool _/Why does she keep on reasoning?/_ "If you're the one who's about to get bumped there, he'll save you just the same because he knew that he'll not be the only one who's going to be sad when you're gone! What about the other Souma's that are cursed! What about your friends? What about the people relying on you? What about me? .........." 

There was silence. _/Shit!/_ "I……it's not what you think………" 

She looked at me in confusion then turned all serious again. _/Good thing that she's slow when it comes to things like this./_ She paused for a while then looked at me. "But it's not the same……She's not in the same boat as I'm in!" 

_/Man I hate it when she asks too much or reasons out too much/_ "He knows that you are not the only one who will be sad! Didn't you think about her family? Or even Uotani-san." 

She was shocked; more tears flowed from her eyes…… "Gomene Yuki-kun……" She said in defeat. "I've been selfish…… I didn't even think about others sake, but only my happiness……… Gomene Yuki-kun." 

I patted her head. "It's not me who you are supposed to be saying sorry to……" I said getting my cool back. "I think there's somebody else who desperately wants to hear that from you. 

I pointed at the door where Hanajima-san was now standing. _/it's creepy when she just pops out of nowhere……… good thing I sensed here arrival before I start with the juunishi curse again/_

"I'm sorry if I entered without permission……" She said sadly. 

"I……its okay……" Tohru said softly. 

"I'll just go out……… sorry to bother you." And with that she started to go out of the house." 

She looked back at me with the "should I follow her" question in her eyes. 

I nodded. "You don't you want to lose another love one, do you?" 

She smiled at me once again and followed Hanajima. 

I stood up from my chair then followed them shortly. 

(Outside) 

(Normal POV) 

"Hanajima-san! Matte!" Tohru called out as she sprinted towards her. 

The latter immediately spun around, her ebony black mantle followed and swayed. 

"Gomene Hanajima-san!" The brown haired girl as she held the latter's hand. 

Hanajima looked at her; surprise and joy filled her eyes. 

"Gomene Hanajima-san! I've been so selfish……… please forgive me!" She wept. 

"Of course I will………" She said as tears started to flow from her eyes. "Only if ………" 

"If what?" Tohru said in surprise. "I'll do anything just as long as you forgive me." 

Hanajima smiled. "Only if you forgive me first!" She said. 

"Oh Hanajima-san……… of course I will!" 

"And only if………" She paused for a while then looked at the worried Tohru. "……you call me Hana-chan once again…… 

"Of course I will! " She exclaimed in joy. 

And with that they gave each other a hug. Hanajima secretly looked at 'Yuki' as they did. "Arigatou!" She murmured. 

'Yuki' nodded and left. 

Tohru broke their embrace and held her hand up; her hand clenched but her pinky roused up. 

"Friends?" She asked. 

"Iie!" She said as she did what Tohru just did. "Best friends!" 

They entwined their pinkies together and smiled. 

(At roof-night time) 

(Kyo's POV) 

I looked at the shinning stars and sighed as I did. I really don't know if what I'm doing right now is okay _/going up the roof not in the garden where I'm supposed to be/_ I mean Yuki never goes up the roof _/of course except New years day/_. 

I was startled by a thump. I immediately went towards the source of the sound and was quite shocked at what I saw. It was Tohru-kun………she was climbing the stairs. 

"Oh! Yuki-kun! What are you doing here?" She said as she finally reached the roof. 

"Ah………eh……… I just wanted to see what that baka-neko sees in this place and why he's always here." I reasoned. 

"Oh……… Mind if I join you?" She asked. 

I nodded and went back looking at the stars. 

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked me as she sat beside me. 

"Eh?" I was startled by her sudden query. 

"The sky……… it's beautiful isn't it………" She said. 

I nodded. "Yes………but not as beautiful as you!" I said under my breath. 

She looked at me in a puzzled way. 

"Ah………it's not what you think!" I tried to explain. /I should always remember that I'm Yuki now not Kyo/ 

"Eh?" She said in confusion. 

I gave a sigh of relief _/I almost forgot that she's slow at this things./_ "Nandemonai!" I said. 

She looked at the sky once again when suddenly she held one eye with one of her hands. 

"What's wrong?" I said in a worried tone. 

"Something went inside my eye……" She said as she rubbed her eye. 

"You shouldn't rub your eye you now." I said trying to sound like the all knowing Yuki. "The foreign object that went into your eye might scratch your cornea _/or something/_. 

She looked at me with one eye closed. "But it doesn't want to come out." 

I tried to think when suddenly I remembered what my shishou told me. "I'll just blow on your eye so it would come out, okay?" I said. 

She nodded. 

I slowly moved near her and held her chin up. "Open your eye then tell me if it has come out, okay?" 

She nodded once again then opened her other eye. 

I can't believe were this close again. I'm really happy were like this once again. I shrugged of my thoughts and then took a deep breathe. 

I was about to blow on her eye when suddenly. 

"Ahh!" I was thrown out the baka-nezumi's body. 

The real Yuki blinked at Tohru a few times, his eyes widened as a blush slowly crept on his face. 

"Shit!" I cursed. 

**Tbc ??? **

Author's Notes: Yes its long I know. I wrote this chap this long to make up for the two weeks and I decided to start with day one once again so that my plan will perfectly fit within the allotted week. Hehehehehe! 

**Hoshi:** Sorry about the long update! I really am! I was just……   
**Samui:** (comes out and cut's off Hoshi's words) Lazy……   
**Hoshi:** Yes! Lazy………uhhh wait………   
**Samui:** giggles   
**Hoshi:** I'm not lazy!   
**Samui:** Yes you are!   
**Hoshi:** Am not! It was my muse who's lazy!   
**Samui:** Stop blaming Satchi! It's you who's lazy!   
**Hoshi:** (glares at Samui) Fine! I'm lazy! But not as lazy as you!   
**Samui:** smirks Just because I said you're lazy; you're telling I'm lazy too……   
**Hoshi:** But that's the truth!   
**Samui:** Well do have any proof?   
**Hoshi:** ……………   
**Samui:** evil laugh   
**Hoshi:** Fine then let's just have a contest then!   
**Samui:** (raises brow)   
**Hoshi:** Whoever does not post up his/her assigned chapter within two weeks is the lazy one.   
**Samui:** Fine!   
**Hoshi:** And whoever receives a flame will be called the dunce for the rest of his/her life.   
**Samui:** Fine!   
**Hoshi:** (goes out of the computer room) Satchi and I will win!   
**Samui:** Uh uh! Hoshi! Shizuka and I will win! 

**Hoshi:** Please review and tell me if you liked it!   
**Samui:** Please send us your suggestions for the coming six days.   
**Hoshi:** Why? I've got it all figured out!   
**Samui:** Well just in case that empty head of yours will forget………… and besides some of your plan really sucked!   
**Hoshi:** Temme!   
**Review Replies: **

Ozzy- Thankies for the review 

**Madoka-** Thankies for the review Here's chapter three hope you like it 

**Lynsey-** Hey wait! I lost track of the pairing votes! Anyway Thankies for the review 

**Isabelle Adamowitz-** I'm happy you felt that way! Well I can't assure you anything but I'm certain that there's drama in this fic and of course some angst but I'm not telling where I don't want to spoil anything Thanks for giving me hope that this fic is worth continuing. 

**KyosKitten-** I'm happy you felt that way! Thankies for the review 

**Misaki the Assasin (bountyhunter408yahoo.com) –** Once again Arigatou! I don't really know what PS means; all I know is geeks can't be trusted. Anyway please come again and review if you like! 


End file.
